Secrets
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Porque todos tenían secretos, ¿No? Algunos más oscuros que otros. ¿Pero realmente valía la pena mancharse las manos de sangre para mantenerlos a salvo? [Pinecest/One-Shot]
**Secrets**

 **Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador, el todopoderoso Alex Hirsch **.**

 **Advertencias:** Incesto, temas adolescentes/adultos y un medio implícito/medio explicito _Lime_ , muerte de personajes, sangre y violencia, AU y algo de OoC de por medio… lo usual.

 **Summary:** Porque todos tenían secretos, ¿No? Algunos más oscuros que otros. ¿Pero realmente valía la pena mancharse las manos de sangre para mantenerlos a salvo?

* * *

Sabias bastante bien que lo que estabas haciendo ahora mismo era enfermo…

Degenerado. Inmoral. Equivocado. Las palabras aparecieron una a dentro de tu cabeza como las imágenes de un rollo de celuloide eran proyectadas sobre la pantalla de algún teatro, difíciles de ignorar. Imposibles de rechazar.

Podías sentir su agitado aliento contra tu cuello, segundos antes de sentir como sus labios rozaran contra la sensible piel de tu cuello, precediendo a la dolorosa, pero a la vez placentera sensación de sus dientes haciendo contacto con tu carne, relajando de inmediato los músculos próximos al área que se encontraba siendo atacada y permitiendo que un leve, pero claro gemido escapara de tus labios, tu garganta traicionándote en ese momento al permitir que tu placer se demostrara de manera audible ante la fémina de cabellera castaña que, en ese momento, se encontraba observándote nuevamente con ojos llenos de lujuria, una sonrisa – _inocente_ en aspecto, pero sin duda todo menos ello en intención – dibujándose en sus joviales facetas, pero que poco a poco iba desapareciendo al percatarse de tu expresión en ese momento.

Te encontrabas asustado. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían regresado a Piedmont, y la continua vigilancia de parte de sus padres se había demostrado de inmediato el momento en el cual los había colocado en habitaciones diferentes. Después de todo, ambos eran _adolescentes_ ahora, y sabias perfectamente que _no_ deberías encontrarte en su habitación ahora mismo, mucho menos en su _cama_ , a las dos de la madrugada.

Por lo tanto, razonaste, sentirte asustado era bastante razonable.

Estabas seguro de que Mabel se había percatado de que no habías avanzado más que simples, vacios, inexpresivos besos en los labios y cuello desde que habían vuelto de Gravity Falls. Tus manos habían perdido el entusiasmo que las había caracterizado a la hora de explorar su carne, y tu piel había perdido la calidez que solía tener cada vez que solías rodearla en tus brazos, continuas gotas de frio, nervioso sudor resbalando de tu frente ante la idea de ser descubiertos en tan intima posición – que se hallaban, _por lejos_ , de ser la más depravada en la cual se habían encontrado.

Sentías temor. Temor por ser descubierto. Temor porque tus padres se enteraran de todo lo que ocurría entre Mabel y tu. Temor porque terminaran siendo separados por la misma razón…

Temor porque no pudieses volver a ver a Mabel otra vez, si eso llegase a ocurrir.

Y habías hecho un muy buen trabajo escondiendo esos sentimientos por estas dos semanas. Manteniendo ese secreto bien guardado en aquel viejo, oxidado cofre llamado mente. Habías mantenido la calma todas esas ocasiones en las cuales Mabel se despedía de ti con un beso en la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de tus labios, y habías procurado no emocionarte demasiado al sentir como ella tomaba de tu mano, sus dedos entrelazándose entre sí, con tanto afecto, con tanto amor que tu sabias que una hermana nunca _debería_ ser capaz de expresarle a su hermano.

Mucho menos cuando se trata de su _gemelo_.

− ¿Dipper? ¿Te ocurre algo, bro-bro?

 _Perfecto_.

Tu mente logro regresar a tiempo hacia tu cuerpo para poder escuchar su consternada, confundida pregunta, tus ojos café observando aquellos que fácilmente podían ser tu reflejo, los cuales te miraban con su usual energía, su usual _inocencia_ que, por más que los hubieras visto incontables ocasiones, nunca perdían su incorruptible belleza. Sus labios, curvados en una leve sonrisa, claramente deseaban retomar su tarea, la cual tú te habías tomado la – bastante egoísta – libertad de poner un alto el momento en que tus manos se detuvieron en seco. El momento en que tus labios ignoraron aquellos que rosaban contra los tuyos.

El momento en que tus ojos se perdieron mirando al vacio de su habitación, buscando patéticamente una respuesta a aquellos cuestionamientos que asaltaban continuamente tu cabeza.

− ¿Dipper? ¿Te… te encuentras bien?

Su voz repitió aquella _maldita_ pregunta, esta vez quebrándose por un segundo. Esta vez sin ser acompañada por aquel tono jovial que _definía_ a tu hermana, aquella autentica, creativa, _única_ personalidad que Mabel dirigía ante _absolutamente todo_ en su vida, siendo remplazada por una vaga, pálida imitación de tu hermana, en un intento por no causarte más ansiedad. Más preocupaciones innecesarias, ante sus ojos.

Ya no había manera de ignorar su pregunta.

Mucho menos de pretender que Mabel no sabía lo que estabas pensando en este mismo momento…

− Mabel… ¿Qué ocurriría si nuestros padres llegan a enterarse de… _esto_?

− Pues, probablemente, Dip, a papa le llegue a dar un infarto. ¿En cuanto a mama? Pues… tu sabes lo hábil que es usando la escoba como arma…

Reconociste por su voz – que había recobrado el alegre, hiperactivo tono que era tan usual en ella – que ella había intentando hacerte sentir mejor con una simple, inofensiva broma. Que buscaba aliviar las tensiones que se encontraban torturando tu mente como un verdugo haría con su prisionero momentos antes de su eventual ejecución.

Pero no daba ningún resultado.

Es más, la imagen en tu cabeza que dio acto de presencia el momento en el cual las palabras escaparon sus labios te hizo realizar que, por más absurdo que haya sido ese escenario… no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

Necesitas escuchar su voz repetir tu nombre nuevamente para poder darte cuenta que tu respiración se había comenzado a agitar.

− ¡Mabel, estoy hablando enserio!

Tu tono – si bien no llegado a ser un grito, por el constante temor a que aquella puerta fuese abierta por una de las numerosas llaves que tu madre guardaba en su gabinete – termino siendo, inconsciente, mucho más exasperado, más duro de lo que habías planeado, y pudiste sentir como su cuerpo se sacudía sutilmente sobre ti, claramente sobresaltada por tu repentino estallido emocional.

− Lo… l-lo siento, Mabel. Es solo que… ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos ocurriría si nuestros padres nos ven… _así_?

− Dipper…

− ¿Y cuál sería la alternativa? ¿Vivir toda nuestra vida escondiéndonos de ellos? ¿De _todos_ , en general, solo porque no queremos… n-no queremos…?

Maldijiste internamente al sentir como tus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse ante el pensamiento que cruzaba por tu cabeza. Odiabas sentirte tan débil. Odiabas _mostrarte_ tan débil, especialmente al frente de ella, debido a que sabias que ella solía ser mucho más fuerte que tú en estas situaciones. Mucho más segura de sí misma.

Tan diferente a ti.

Lograste sentir como envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ti, reposando su cabeza en tu pecho delicadamente. Su tacto semejante al de la seda, su contacto brindándole cientos de sensaciones a tus nervios en ese momento, llevados desde tu piel hasta la base de tu cerebro, sumiéndote con tantos pensamientos, tantas _voces_ diferentes, que tus sentidos parecían estar al borde del colapso. Placer. Dolor. Amor. Inseguridad. Alegría. Melancolía. Vergüenza. Arrepentimiento…

Temor.

− Todo estará bien…

No había temor alguno en su voz.

− Todo estará bien…

No había cobardía. O vergüenza alguna. Para ella, el que ambos se _amaran_ al uno al otro era suficiente. No había tabúes, o ideas preconcebidas de una sociedad ignorante. De una sociedad cruel, e inhumana.

Una sociedad dispuesta a juzgar aquello a lo cual no conocía en realidad, y condenarlo sin misericordia alguna

Una sociedad demasiado inmersa en su propia vanidad como para comprender que había algo más que placer, más que sexo en su relación.

Una sociedad demasiado ciega para percibir el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Un par de labios, dulces, sensibles, _frágiles_ rosaron los tuyos, y por más que tu mente estuviese jugándote en contra en ese momento, no diste señal alguna para que Mabel se detuviese, dejándote llevar por la sensación de sus labios sincronizándose con los tuyos, de su lengua abriéndose paso al interior de tu boca, aquella cavidad que conocía tan bien, para invitar a la tuya a tan placentera danza, reclamando su usual dominancia mientras tu hacías tu mejor esfuerzo por no seguirle sus pasos, por dejarte guiar por sus agraciados movimientos, en un desesperado, pero innegablemente abatido, intento por no decepcionarla…

 _Todo estará bien_ , podías escucharla susurrarte al oído, a medida que sus manos abandonaban tu cuello para irse aventurando hacia el sur de tu anatomía, tomándose la libertad de explorar aquellos prohibidos rincones de tu cuerpo que a ningún familiar – mucho menos tu _gemela_ – imaginaste estudiando de tan meticulosa manera, todo su conocimiento siendo llevado a la práctica al sentir como tu cuerpo era invadido por una poderosa oleada de placer, permitiéndole a tus labios dejar escapar un grave, gutural gruñido, que servía como clara señal de que todas sus anteriores sesiones de práctica _si_ habían dejado sus frutos, a medida que sentías como sus piernas comenzaban a rodearte lentamente, permitiéndote, una vez más, el insertarte meticulosamente dentro de sus paredes carnales, arrebatándole un gemido de placer en el proceso…

 _Todo estará bien_ , repetía su angelical, inocente voz en el interior de los más oscuros pasillos de tu mente, intentando convencerte a ti mismo de que no había nada de qué preocuparte.

 _Todo estará bien_ , podías escuchar una tercera vez. Su voz, cambiante, sufriendo una distinguible metamorfosis respecto a la vez anterior, a medida que aquel hipnótico mantra se hacía más fuerte, y la romántica, soñadora voz de tu hermana perdía todo su color, volviéndose casi irreconocible…

Pero igualmente reconfortante.

Como si una parte de ti realmente comenzara a creer en aquel mantra. Como si pudieses imaginar una realidad ideal, en la cual no tuviesen que dejar su relación oculta bajo las sabanas, protegido por aquel candado de plata que era el engaño, y rodeado por las crueles cadenas que eran la negación.

Una realidad ideal en las cuales tus padres no estuviesen de por medio…

Una realidad ideal en la cual solo existiesen Mabel y tú.

* * *

Maldijiste internamente al sentir su mirada sobre ti.

Sentías tu corazón en su garganta. Sus ojos, libres de todo rastro de compasión hacia ti, parecían pertenecientes a los más crueles de los demonios. Las lagrimas amenazaban nuevamente por escapar de tus parpados, pero sabias – quizá demasiado bien – que no era exactamente el lugar perfecto para que estas se mostrasen a quienes eran, en este preciso momento, fácilmente tu juez y tu verdugo.

Enfermo. Degenerado. Inmoral. Equivocado. Las palabras invadieron tus oídos como la quejumbrosa, desgastada cacofonía procedente de un viejo tocadiscos que había tomado la tortuosa tarea de reproducir una pieza averiada. Forzado a repetir las mismas crueles, oscuras liricas una y otra vez.

Forzándote a escuchar, como parte de aquel enfermizo tormento que habían preparado especialmente para ti.

Por el rabillo de tu ojo, pudiste observarla con claridad. Lagrimas resbalando de sus ojos, que se escondían tras agitadas palmas en un intento por salvarte de tan deprimente escena. Rodillas temblorosas, débiles, sufriendo espasmos tras espasmos y colisionando repetidas veces una contra la otra. Su completamente desarreglada cabellera perdiendo aquel singular brillo, aquellas angelicales ondas, como una densa, perfecta cascada cayendo desde su cráneo hasta su espalda, pero que ahora era poco más que un retorcido, violento rápido, abriéndose pasó de manera desesperada a través de la cruel naturaleza en búsqueda de una salida al océano.

En búsqueda de algún escape de esta horrible realidad.

Enfermo. Degenerado. Inmoral. Equivocado. Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en el interior de aquel incomprensible, aquel indescifrable laberinto que era tu mente, en el centro del cual podías observar al lastimado, torturado minotauro, que golpeaba violentamente sus indestructibles paredes en búsqueda de alguna salida, sin poder soportar el continuar escuchando tan insufrible melodía que continuaba resonando por aquellos retorcidos muros.

Podías sentir la mirada de tu padre clavada en ti. Llena de ira. Decepción. Disgusto. Como si, en tan solo un par de horas, hubieses dejado de ser aquel mismo adolescente que él se había encargado de dar vida, criar, y ver crecer en todos aquellos quince años. Su mirada llena tu pecho de una extraña sensación, similar a sentir como este era fríamente apuñalado por el helado, metálico filo de un cuchillo, abriéndose paso a través de tu carne y perforando tu corazón. Tu madre no era muy diferente, pero, en su caso, era mucho más pasiva al respecto. _Típico_ , pensaste con amargura. No era demasiado sorprendente de su parte el dejarle a su esposo encargarse de lidiar con todo _problema_ que se presentase en su hogar, mientras ella se hacía a un lado, y observaba todo desde una distancia _segura_.

 _Como la cobarde que es_ , escuchaste susurrar, solo para percatarse segundos después de que la voz había tenido lugar de tus propios pensamientos.

De que se trataba de _tu_ voz, realmente…

− Dipper…

Pudiste escuchar tu nombre salir de sus labios, su gruesa, indiferente voz prácticamente escupiéndolo con rencor. Intentaste mantenerte fuerte. Estoico. Imitando su cruel indiferencia en formula, pero el resultado seguía sin ser el mismo, y la sensación de una lagrima resbalando por tu mejilla era demasiado nítida como para poder ser ignorada.

− Al sótano. Ahora…

Oh no.

Habían pasado _años_ desde la última vez que te había ordenado bajar al sótano. Al menos, no sintiéndose tan…

Tan furioso.

Y sabias que no podía significar nada bueno.

Observaste de reojo a tu hermana. A tu gemela. A aquella delicada, inocente joven que se encontraba sentada en aquel desgastado sofá, hecha pedazos. Sus ojos tenían un inconfundible tinte rojizo presente en ellos, consecuencia de lo que serian ya horas de llanto.

Te observaban con temor.

Temor a que ambos terminasen separados. Temor a que terminaras herido. Temor hacia lo desconocido.

Temor hacia un futuro desconocido. En el cual no estuvieses presente. A su lado. Para protegerla de todas aquellas amenazas de las cuales ella no podía defenderse, por más fuerte que ella fuese.

Dejando caer tu mirada al suelo, asentiste débilmente con tu cabeza, siguiendo sus pasos derrotado, intentando ignorar las suplicas que no paraban de brotar de los labios de Mabel, que parecía haber perdido todo rastro de cordura en un desesperado intento por convencer a sus padres de que todo había sido un malentendido. Un error. De que aquello que habían avistado al abrir aquella quejumbrosa, averiada puerta de su habitación era solo un espejismo.

A pesar de que había quedado bastante claro de que no era precisamente el caso.

* * *

− ¿Dipper?

Maldijiste internamente al escuchar aquella angelical, inocente voz decir tu nombre, tus manos comenzando a sufrir incontrolables espasmos como producto directo de los nervios que fueron atacándote en ese momento, causando que dejaras caer, torpemente, aquella formidable navaja que el tío abuelo Stan te había regalado la última vez que habías visitado Gravity Falls, aterrizando ruidosamente en el suelo.

El sonido del metal golpeando la madera que bordaba aquella lujosa cama matrimonial fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Mabel – al menos, si todos aquellos gritos no lo habían sido para _despertarla_ – que, lejos de estar aterrada, comenzó a dar pasos, temblorosos pero determinados, hacia tu dirección.

− ¿M-Mabel?

− Dipper… ¿Qué estás haciendo en el cuarto de nuestros padres?

Intentaste buscar una excusa. Una mentira. _Cualquier cosa_ que la detuviese de encender la lámpara más cercana, pero, por desgracia, tu mente seguía en blanco. Comenzaste a sudar, presa de los nervios. Pero Mabel continuaba acercándose hacia ti, bordeando la cama de sus padres como si reconociese aquella habitación de memoria, sus pies descalzos aventurándose cuidadosamente por aquel costoso suelo de caoba hasta sentir aquella húmeda, pegajosa sensación recorrer sus dedos, adhiriéndose a su piel y empapándolas de aquel característico liquido, el cual ella examino cuidadosamente.

− ¿Dipper… p-porque el s-suelo está lleno de _sangre_?

Su voz había perdido toda valentía que hubiese permanecido dentro de ella. Observaste como Mabel comenzaba a retroceder, visiblemente aterrada, sus ojos café nunca abandonado los tuyos a medida que se acercaba hacia el interruptor de luz más cercana.

Intentaste detenerla, avanzando frenéticamente hacia ella, extendiendo una mano hacia la suya para intentar evitar que encendiese aquella bombilla.

Grave error.

− ¡Dipper! ¡T-tu… tu brazo!

− Mabel, e-escúchame…

− ¡Tu brazo, Dipper, está lleno de sangre! ¿¡Qué… q-que esta ocurriendo!? ¡Porque hay tanta sangre en tu brazo, y el suelo, y mis padres…! ¿¡D-donde están mis padres!?

− Mabel… tranquilízate…

− ¡Mis padres, Dipper! ¡Por favor, d-dime que no… dime q-que no les hiciste n-ningún daño!

Lagrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por sus sonrojadas mejillas, las cuales intentaste acariciar en un intento por calmar aquellos nervios que estaban apoderándose de ella. Pero ella aparto tu mano con visible disgusto. Sus ojos te observaban fijamente, desconfiando totalmente de tus intenciones, a medida que su cuerpo se acercaba instintivamente hacia el interruptor de luz más cercano.

− ¡Mabel, por favor, escúchame! ¡E-ellos querían… ellos querían separarnos, y yo… y-yo solo…!

\- D-Dipper… por favor, dime que no cometiste n-ninguna locura…

Tu garganta se sentía particularmente seca en ese momento, y tus ojos, como los de tu gemela, habían comenzado a humedecerse también, dejando resbalar varias lágrimas de ellos. De repente, tu cabeza se sentía demasiado pesada sobre tus hombros, y la realidad misma parecía haber perdido significado alguno, disolviéndose completamente a excepción de ti, y de aquel angelical reflejo que se encontraba frente a ti, observándote con evidente temor en sus ojos.

− ¿Dipper? ¡Dipper p-por favor, r-respóndeme!

Enfermo. Degenerado. Inmoral. Equivocado. Las palabras se repitieron una vez más dentro de tu mente, a medida que tus rodillas amenazaban con ceder con la presión que ejercía la gravedad sobre ti, tus palmas extendiéndose temblorosamente hacia tu gemela en un intento porque se alejara de aquel maldito interruptor, lo cual, sin embargo, no logro más que exponer todas aquellas marcas presentes en ellas, productos del obligatorio forcejeo de aquella macabra – y sucia – tarea que te habías colocado a ti mismo en aquella oscura noche de marzo, el momento en el cual ella encendió finalmente la bombilla de la habitación de tus padres.

Encontrándose con tan particular lienzo el momento en el cual la luz invadió todo espacio que había sido dominado por la oscuridad.

Un desgarrador grito se abrió paso por tu canal auditivo, el cual te costo identificar que le pertenecía a Mabel hasta que razonaste que no había otro posible responsable. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, horrorizados. En shock. Su rostro parecía contorsionarse de maneras que apenas podías reconocer, y sus extremidades habían comenzado a sacudirse violentamente, a semejanza de las tuyas.

Había sangre por todas partes. Las sabanas. Las paredes. El suelo, las almohadas, y por supuesto, sus vestimentas. Tu padre tenía una profunda herida en su pecho, rodeada de otras, mucho más superficiales, a su alrededor. Cortes inexpertos de una mano joven, que todavía necesitaba experiencia en tan sangrienta forma de arte. Tu madre había sido mucho más fácil, con un corte mucho más limpio atravesando su tráquea, interrumpiendo toda entrada de aire por completo, rápidamente asesinándola gracias a la asfixia.

Toda una obra de arte.

− ¿T-tu… hiciste _esto_?

Completamente incomprendida ante los ojos de tu amante.

− M-Mabel…

− ¡D-Dipper… nuestros padres! ¿¡Como… c-cómo pudiste…!?

− ¡Mabel, todo estará bien! ¡L-lo prometo!

− ¿¡Como p-puedes prometérmelo, D-Dipper!? ¿¡Como p-puedes decirme que todo estará bien, d-después de…!?

− ¡Ellos querían separarnos, Mabel! C-creí… creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto al…

− ¿¡Y por eso decidiste a-asesinarlos, Dipper!?

− Yo…

− ¡D-Dipper… ellos eran nuestros padres, y t-tu… tu…!

Sus palabras fueron volviéndose más incomprensibles a medida que desesperados, quebrantados sollozos iban tomando su lugar, tu corazón retorciéndose dentro de tu pecho al verla en tan penoso estado.

Intentaste reconfortarla. Intentaste rodearla en tus brazos, secar tus lágrimas. Asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Pero ella se alejo nuevamente de ti, empujándote con toda la fuerza que sus temblorosos, débiles brazos le permitían en ese momento, a medida que corría hacia aquellos fríos, decadentes cadáveres de lo que _solían_ ser sus padres, abrazándolos desesperadamente en un intento por compartir su calor, colocando su cabeza en sus pechos en un patético intento por buscar algún tenue, pero existente latido proveniente del interior de sus costillares, sin éxito alguno.

− M-Mabel…

Repetiste por última vez, su nombre perdiendo todo significado todo significado en tu voz. Perdiendo toda pureza, toda inocencia que la caracterizaba al entrar en contacto con algo tan _sucio_ , tan _impuro_ como tú.

Estabas demasiado sumido en tus propios pensamientos que fuiste incapaz de notar como ella había avistado la navaja que yacía en el suelo, tomándola rápidamente en tus manos.

Y te sentías demasiado inmerso en la agonía presente en el interior de tu pecho que el dolor procedente del filo de aquella hoja de metal atravesando tu carne se te hizo completamente indolora.

Pero te encontrabas lo suficientemente consciente para poder dirigirle una última mirada a aquellos ojos café, llenos de horror. De temor. Ira. Decepción y melancolía…

Aquellos hermosos ojos café…

Que fueron tu última imagen antes de que la realidad misma se desvaneciera completamente ante tus ojos.

* * *

 **¿Review?**


End file.
